Midnight Sky
by Honest Deception
Summary: Check it out! It's long, and has a cool plot! R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Midnight Sky  
Ships: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Lavendar,   
Disclaimer: I have Harry and Hermione tied up in my closet. I kidnapped em!   
MWAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, all I own is Liz, Melody, Alexa, Max, Aryssa...heck, all   
the characters you've never heard of are mine!...and so is the plot.   
*audience gasps, and Hermione sighs* Yes, god damn it, there IS a   
plot!...also, I obviously do NOT own the book of Revelation, let alone the   
Bible. I do not own the name Nicolae; it belongs to the authors of Left Behind  
. I do not own The Omen movies (well, actually, I DO have the first one on   
tape...), let alone Damien.  
A/N-I really hate these, but too bad for me. *pouts* I think I need a   
hug...Ok. The little *s here symbolize thoughts of the characters. The little   
^*^s represent a flashback. The ~*~s represent dreams. If you're a   
Ron/Hermione shipper, than I have two things to say to you. #1. That is just   
wrong, and #2. BURN! If you happen to just like Ron...well, you might not   
like this...Also, for all you people like me out there, dumb and simple   
minded, a pestilence is a plague of something. Ok, I'm done. *audience gasps*   
LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T HELP IT IF I TALK TOO MUCH!!! *wipes away a tear* Ok,   
on with the story! 

Hermione sighed. *And to think I actually was looking forward to this   
year...* she thought. She glanced out the window at the ugly storm outside.   
*Fitting. At least the weather grieves with me.* A tear ran down her face. It   
had been a year since-  
  
^*^flashback to a year earlier^*^  
Hermione looked at George, tears in her eyes. 'Just come back to me alive. I   
love you.'  
George sighed. 'Mione, I'll try my hardest, but remember, we're fighting   
this against Voldemort. I might not come back.' He took her into his arms and   
Kissed her. Sweetheart, believe me, we'll be together when the war is over.'  
Hermione couldn't get the tears out of her eyes. She hugged him for the   
last time, and watched him fly away, restrained from going after him by   
Harry, who held her tightly around the waist.   
'Mione? Ron and I have to go, also.' Harry said quietly.  
'WHAT?! NOT YOU TWO, ALSO! I'M NOT LOSING YOU AND RON WITH GEORGE!' she   
shouted, more tears running down her face.  
We'll be back, and bring George, dead or alive, back to you...and in   
Case I never see you again, I love you, Mione.'  
'I love you too, Harry. Just make sure that you, George and Ron come back   
alive. a She hugged him tightly.  
^*^end flashback^*^  
But, of course, George died, and was buried in the Hogwarts Grounds.  
'Mione?' Parvati walked into the room, to see Hermione in tears. She ran   
over to her and put her arms around her. 'Oh...George's deathday...oh   
Mione...'  
Hermione cried on her friend's shoulder. She missed George, Harry, Ron   
and Draco. But most of all Harry and George.  
She smiled; she truly was a mind reader. 'Perhaps you've aquired   
stronger than friendship feelings for him.'  
Hermione sighed. 'You're right. I suppose I have. But he's going out   
with-'  
Parvati laughed. 'No he's not, he's just- She looked horrified at what   
she just said. 'I mean, sorry, he is going out with her. Hey, since   
tomorrow's graduation, let's talk about what we're doing after we leave.'  
Hermione smiled. 'Sure. I heard that you and Seamus are engaged. When's   
the wedding?'  
Parvati grinned. 'In a month or two. Do you wanna be my Maid of Honor? Or   
even...Matron of Honor?' She smiled slyly at her.  
Now Hermione laughed. 'Oh yeah right! Maid of Honor sure, but not Matron   
of Honor. I'm not even engaged!  
Just then the door burst open. Harry and Lavendar walked in, arm in arm,   
talking in low voices, when they saw Parvati and Mione. Lavendar ran up to   
her dorm, turning red.  
'Hey you guys!' Harry said smiling. *God, Mione is so beautiful...maybe   
I'll ask tonight...*  
Hermione smiled. 'Hey Harry!' *God, he really looks cute!*  
Parfait started laughing. 'Uh...I think I should go...'  
'Why?' Hermione sounded confused.  
'Because...I can hear everything you're saying!!' and with that, she ran   
out laughing.  
Harry immediately turned red. 'Um...Mione? Could I talk to you?'  
Hermione shrugged. 'I suppose...why?'  
Harry's mind went blank. *Oh crap! I forgot about that!* 'Uh...I need   
help with our...History of Magic paper?' He felt really dumb asking about   
that, he wished he could've thought of something better.  
'Sure. I guess...' Hermione shrugged. Harry headed towards the   
Astronomy Tower, Hermione following him.  
~  
'Uh...Harry? Why are we going to the Astronomy Tower to work on History   
of Magic?' Hermione asked, once the reached the tower.  
'Just follow me, ok?' Harry asked, walking out onto the balcony of the   
Tower. Hermione shrugged. She did trust Harry, after all.  
They sat down on the balcony, and Hermione said, getting to business,   
'Now, Harry-wait, why didn't you bring your book?'  
He shifted uncomfortably, and was nervous about asking. *What if she says   
no? Will we still be friends?* He took a deep breath. Mionewilyomaryme?  
She blinked. 'What? I didn't get a word of that.'  
He sighed, and took a box out of his pocket, and opened it. There was a   
beautiful emerald the exact color of his eyes on it, on a silver band. *This   
is harder than I thought.* Hermione, will you marry me?

A/N-CLIFFIE! Sorta. Whatddya think she'll say? Huh? Huh? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Mione looked at him, then at the ring, with a dazed expression on her   
face. Then she burst out laughing.  
*Laughing? What the Hell?* Harry looked confused.  
'Harry: Is Ron's hair red?' She asked, between laughs.  
He blinked. 'Uh...yeah...' Then a look of comprehension worked it's way   
over his face. 'Oh. OH!!!' He slipped the ring on her finger, then swept her   
up in his arms and kissed her...until-  
'...would you two please stop exchanging spit?' A voice that they both   
Recognized shouted from behind them.  
Immediately the two broke the kiss, and turned bright red. RON!!!   
WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!' They both shouted at the same time.   
Ron grinned. 'Just wanted to see what you were doing. DUH!'  
'That reminds me...Harry, why were you going out with Lavendar?'  
Hermione looked at him questioningly.  
Harry turned red. 'We weren't going out. I needed advice on how to   
ask...'-he glanced at Ron- 'the girl I love to marry me, and what ring to   
choose. a (A/N-Yeah, it's corny, so what?)  
Ron looked at Harry. 'Oh...did you ask her yet? Anyway, who is she?  
Harry grinned. 'Yep. I already asked her, and she said yes.' He grinned   
at Mione, who smiled back at him.  
A look of confusion, then comprehension came onto his face. 'OH! So that   
means...you and Mione...are engaged?'  
Harry and Hermione nodded. *Aha! He can be taught!* Mione thought with a   
laugh.   
'AWESOME! Then I'll tell you my good news! Lavendar and I are engaged!'  
'Congratulations!....why'd you make the 'exchanging spit remark'?'  
'Ash...I don't know. Oh, by the way, McGonagall wants to see you two. And   
it's urgent.'  
~  
McGonagall sat at her desk, frowning. * How am I going to tell them   
this?* she wondered. As she wondered, the two walked in and sat down across   
from her.  
'You wanted to see us, Professor?' Hermione asked timidly.  
McGonagall sighed. 'Yes, I'm afraid I did. Listen, for this is   
important.'  
^*^Flashback^*^  
'Minerva? I must speak with you.' Dumbledore's voice shook with   
nervousness.  
McGonagall looked up from grading the essays she had assigned earlier   
that week. 'Yes Albus?'  
'Do you remember how Lily and James were at school?'  
'Why, of course! Who could forget! James was a world class troublemaker,   
and Lily was the smartest in school. Albus-'  
Dumbledore interrupted. 'Do they remind you of any two students here now?'  
'Well...Harry, being James's son, and Hermione's  
smartest...in...school...why?'  
Dumbledore looked bleak. 'I believe history may be about to repeat itself.  
^*^end flashback^*^  
As she finished, the two sat in stunned silence.  
'But, Professor, Voldemort's dead! We killed him last year in the war!'   
Harry said, sounding confused.  
McGonagall sighed. 'That is true, however,' she rolled her eyes,' Sibyll   
has made a real prediction this year. Listen.'  
She opened a little wooden box, and Trelawney's voice echoed through the room.  
'When the Age of Dark is over, Trouble and Intelligence shall be united   
once again. But before they can be happy, a friend; a Man of Flames, turns   
into an enemy, and shall betray the two, as before. Only with Cunning's sword   
can they defeat the Flaming Man. When the Flaming Traitor's death has been   
done, in a month it shall have a pestilence come. Only with Cunning's sword   
can peace be restored, and the Flaming Mans followers shall be Nevermore.  
Silence fell as Trelawney's voice faded. McGonagall shut the box, and   
quietly left them.  
A/N- Isn't that odd? Oh well. Review!  



	3. Chapter 3

Back in their common room, Harry sat in an armchair, Hermione in his lap.   
Draco leaned against the window.   
(A/N-I transferred him to Gryffindor, so sue me.)  
'What a riddle! I don't understand it! Harry exclaimed, a look of anger   
on his face. Hermione, however, was lost in thought.  
After a few moments of muttering, anger, and silence, Hermione jumped   
off of Harry's lap and shouted 'EUREKA!'  
Draco fell off the window seat and fell onto the floor. Harry jumped 3   
feet up in the air, and landed hard on the chair. 'WHAT?!' they both yelled.  
Hermione grinned. 'I've figured out most of the riddle! Trouble and   
Intelligence are you and me! The Flaming Man has to be either Fred or Ron!   
Cunning is YOU, Draco! HAH!'  
Draco and Harry blinked. 'What?'  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'OK, I'll put it simply. The Dark Ages were   
when Voldemort was alive. Trouble and Intelligence are you and I, as we're   
engaged. What's happening is it's a repeat of history. Lily and James were   
betrayed by Wormtail, who they thought was a friend. Cunning was Padfoot, but   
he failed. Can't you see? Because Pettigrew wasn't killed, there wasn't a   
pestilence!'  
'OH!!' Harry and Draco exclaimed.  
Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
~  
'-and to all of our 7th years, good luck!'  
The ceremony ended, with shouts, tears, and hugs. However, for Harry and   
Hermione, the day was just beginning. Their wedding was later that day at   
4:00, which was in six hours! Hermione grabbed her Maid of Honor, Ginny; her   
Bridesmaids Parvati, Lavendar and Alexa (a Ravenclaw); and the flower girl:   
her little sister Melody; and dragged them to the her old Dorm: the Head   
Girl's dorm to get ready.  
Harry, however, grabbed his Best Man, Draco; his Groomsmen Ron, Seamus,   
Dean and Neville; and the ringbearer, Liz's little brother Max, and dragged   
them to his old dorm to get ready.  
~  
The next 5 hours past quickly for the group. In the Head Girl's dorm,   
everyone was dressed except Hermione, who was in a simple white dress   
applying makeup and handing out bouquets. Finally, it was her turn. She   
slipped on her dress. It had a tube top, embroidered with light purple   
flowers on the top of it; a Cathedral length train; a floor length, full   
skirt embroidered with the same purple flowers on the bottom that were on the   
top of the dress; and a back was lace-up from her mid-back up. Her hair was   
softly curled, and had blond highlights in it. The veil she wore had fairy   
lights and pearls on it. She felt as if she could fly.  
Mrs. Weasley shouted through the door to the girls, 'Come on, they're   
waiting for you!' (A/N- In case you've gotten lost so far, I'll write a   
prequel. Anyway, Hermione's parents are dead. I'll elaborate more in the   
prequel.)  
They all ran out, and waited just behind the doors to the Great Hall. The   
doors opened, and Ginny took the first step out onto the carpet. Then   
Lavendar, then Parvati, then Alexa. Finally, Melody started to walk down.   
Hermione took a deep breath. *Here goes nothing* she thought. The audience   
stood as Mr. Weasley escorted her down the aisle.  
Finally, she could see Harry. He was beaming at her, and his eyes   
glistened. (A/N-I is really getting sick of writing these, but, please forgives   
the mushiness. I know it's really corny, so deal with me.)  
She finally took his hand, and grinned at him. Dumbledore began to speak.   
'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here...' He continued to talk and talk and   
Talk, and all the while, Harry and Hermione weren't even listening, just   
looking at each other adoringly.  
'...in their union as one, may Heaven shower blessings...'  
They continued gazing at each other, and finally jerked back to reality when   
Dumbledore asked the ringbearer forward. Max gave Dumbledore the rings, then   
sat back down. Harry, place the ring on Hermione's finger, and say-'  
Harry cut him off as he placed the ring on her finger. 'Hermione, I love   
you with all my heart, soul and mind. I forever am yours, as is my heart. You   
are Heaven and Earth to me, and I would do anything for you. You are my   
everything, and always will be.'  
When he finished, almost everyone was in tears by the sweetness of his   
speech. Dumbledore spoke up. 'Hermione, you may place the ring on Harry's   
finger, and say-'  
He was cut off again as Hermione placed the ring on Harry's finger.   
Harry, I love you, and I always will. You are the only one I see. My heart   
and soul belong to you. I will stay by your side for all eternity, and will   
never look back. You are my heart. Being without you is like having no air to   
breathe. I am yours.'  
As she finished, even the most silly of guests were wiping their eyes   
and/or blowing their noses. Dumbledore smiled through tears, and said 'I do   
not believe I have to go through the I do's, because we already understand   
from your speeches what you each would say. If anyone objects to these two   
being united, speak now or forever hold your peace.  
There was silence throughout the room. Dumbledore smiled. 'Then by the   
holy powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and-'  
He didn't need to finish the sentence. They were already kissing.   
Dumbledore shrugged. 'Ok then, you may continue kissing the Bride.'  
Finally, the two broke apart, both grinning widely. 'And now I present to   
You: Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!' Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes   
shining more than before. 

A/N-Ok. I REALLY do not want to go into the reception, because that would   
take me waaayyy too long. So screw it. And, no, I'm not going into the   
wedding night. HMM I WONDER WHY? So there. =P Review? For me? Please!  



	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the two could barely even move. They were sooo tired, and   
had to get to Hogsmeade. Home. They were going Home. (A/N- I capitalize that   
because...oh I dunno. I just did. )  
Finally, at around three, they were ready to leave. They had enchanted   
their trunks to be so small they could fit in their pockets. They jumped on   
Harry's broom (Mione got a Firebolt, also, which was still top of the line),   
and sped off towards Hogsmeade.  
~  
Finally, they landed in front of a large house near the shop Gred and   
Forge's. (A/N-Fred and George opened it before George died.) It was a three   
level brick house with a balcony. Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead, and   
whispered to her, We're home.'  
She was sleeping deeply, and didn't wake up, so Harry carried her into   
the house. *Wow*, Harry thought. *Sirius sure did good finding us this   
place...* The front hall was white granite, furnished with a thick red   
carpet, a long table, and several pillars to the ceiling. A chandelier made   
of pure crystal hung over their heads. A long, winding staircase lead up to   
the second and third floors. Two hallways on either side of him lead to the   
left, and to the right.  
He gently set her down in a chair, and kissed her. 'Mione...wake   
up...we're home.'  
She slowly opened one eye, and then the other, then yawned. '...Harry?   
Are we home?'  
He nodded. 'Yep. We're here.'  
She jumped up like she'd been electrocuted. 'Let's go look at the house!'  
Harry laughed. 'Come on then. right? a He asked, referring to the   
halls.  
'Left.' She said, grinning evilly. They walked down the hall, hand in   
hand, (A/N-I know, I know...it's corny.) when they reached a large room, done   
in scarlet, with a huge fireplace, three leather armchairs by the fire and a   
couch, a table, and a radio. Many pictures were on the walls, too many to   
describe. From that room, they ended up in the kitchen.  
A dozen house-elves were bustling about, preparing their meals. When the   
two walked in, all the house-elves bowed, then continued preparing the meal.  
As they continued walking, they saw a door with a Snitch carved onto it.   
'Shall we see what's inside?' Harry asked.  
'Of course.' Hermione opened the door and gasped. *A Quidditch   
Stadium?!*   
'Whoa.......' Harry said in awe of the room. 'Let's go on.' He said   
after a few minutes.  
As they walked, they found the music room, dining room and the servants   
quarters. Finally, they found themselves back in the entrance hall. When they   
went right, they found it led to the backyard.   
Upstairs, they found the Master Bedroom, and nearly fainted. Done in a   
deep purple, the whole room seemed to glow. The bed was King sized, the   
balcony was right outside, tapestries were all over the walls...it was   
beautiful. There were 2 guest bedrooms, one done in blue and the other in red.  
They also found a huge bathroom; even bigger than the Head Boy/Girl's   
bathroom at Hogwarts! Two huge tubs, with thousands of taps! Two vanity   
stands, two robe closets...every luxury was there!  
Finally, they had finished, and went to bed...but didn't fall asleep for   
a while...(A/N-As said before, this is NOT NC-17, so I'm not writing in sex   
scenes. Your imagination is for that. =D )  
~  
'Is she....dead?' Ron asked, tears filling his eyes.  
'...I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. There's nothing we could do to save her.'   
Dr. Longbottom sighed.  
'NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' He screamed, and ran out of the hospital.  
^*^flashback^*^  
'Lavendar! Sweetheart! I'm back!' Ron walked in from working outside.  
'Ron...I...oh....' Lavendar was on the floor, something sharp was in her   
chest.  
'LAVENDAR!!! OH MY GOD!!!!' He screamed, and he apparated with her out   
of the house, to a hospital.  
^*^end flashback^*^  
He ran through the rain...when something occured to him. * Why should   
only I have to suffer for this...EVERYONE WILL SUFFER ALONG WITH ME!!!* He   
did a series of spells, and turned more and more into a Dark Lord...  
~  
'OH MY GOD!!!! AGH!!! HARRY, COME HERE, QUICK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE   
THIS!' Hermione screamed from the living room.  
Harry ran in, thinking she was in trouble. 'What?'  
'WE'VE BEEN ACCEPTED AS TEACHERS AT HOGWARTS!!!!' She yelled, positively   
overjoyed.  
Harry blinked. 'I thought you were in trouble.'  
She grinned. 'No, I'm fine! But we get to teach at Hogwarts!!! The   
Openings are...Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration!'  
Now Harry seemed excited. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts! Oh cool!!  
'Oh, I've ALWAYS wanted to teach Transfiguration!' Hermione squealed.  
'And I've always wanted to teach DADA!!' They jumped into each others'  
arms, positively overjoyed.  
~  
A tall man, with pale white skin and blue hair walked down the streets of   
Hogsmeade. His eyes were narrow and red. No one who once knew him would   
recognize him. He wore a dark gray cloak, which made him look like death   
itself.  
As he approached the more crowded part of town, he saw a large, three story   
brick house. He grinned. *Trick or Treat* He thought, smirking, as he burst   
open the door. 

A/N- Cliffie! Who is this weird guy? Review!  



	5. Chapter 5

A loud slamming noise came from the entrance hall. The two looked at each   
other with horror. *What the hell is going on?!* Harry thought. Hermione was   
frozen with terror.  
'Trick or Treat, Mr. and Mrs. Potter...are you home?'  
*That voice...sounds...familiar...I know it from somewhere....* Hermione   
thought.  
At that moment, the man burst into the room they were in. (A/N-From this   
point on, there will be major Ron abuse.)  
'Ah...Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I have been looking for you... what? You don't   
recognize me? Let me revive your memories...imagine a young, red headed boy,   
overshadowed by his 5 brothers. Overshadowed by his two best friends.   
REMEMBER?!' He shouted the last word.  
Harry and Hermione looked horrified. 'RON?!'  
^*^flashback^*^   
'When the Age of Dark is over, Trouble and Intelligence shall be united   
once again. But before they can be happy, a friend; a Man of Flames, turns   
into an enemy, and shall betray the two, as before. Only with Cunning's sword   
can they defeat the Flaming Man. When the Flaming Traitor's death has been   
done, in a month it shall have a pestilence come. Only with Cunning's sword   
can peace be restored, and the Flaming Man's followers shall be Nevermore.'  
Silence fell as Trelawney's voice faded. McGonagall shut the box, and   
quietly left them.  
^*^End flashback^*^  
'A man of Flames...of course! It makes sense!' Hermione burst out.  
'Yes, it does. Now do you see? For seven years I've had to deal with   
this! But now, now I will be remembered!' At the end of this statement, Ron   
burst out laughing.  
'...only with Cunning can they defeat the Flaming Man...APPARATUS DRACO MALFOY!' Harry yelled, his wand pointed in front of him.   
There was a whizzing noise, and Draco appeared, soaking wet, right in   
front of Harry, wearing only a towel around his waist. 'What theHarry?   
Mione? WHERE AM I?! AND WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!' He screamed.  
Hermione started snickering. 'Um...Draco?'  
'WHAT?! WHO IN MERLIN'S NAME IS THE FREAK WITH THE BLUE HAIR?!'  
'...uh, that's Ron...I think...and, um...' she snickered again, and   
Looked pointedly at his chest.  
'WEASLEY!...What's he doing-' He looked down at himself, and turned   
bright red. 'SHIT!!...Accio Robes!'  
His robes zoomed into the room, and once he had changed, he threw the   
towel off, still blushing.  
'Well, if it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret! Come to protect your   
friends? Isn't that just precious!' Ron sneered at Draco.   
'Yep, I am. But at least I'm not trying to kill them.' He retorted,   
utterly embarrassed at having been caught in a towel.  
Ron laughed. 'And with what weapon do you assume you will kill me with?'  
Something in Draco's eyes glinted. He grinned evilly. 'With this.' And   
with those words, he drew a sword from inside his robes.   
The sword glittered. It's hilt was solid gold, with a ruby, an emerald, a   
sapphire and a topaz in the shape of a diamond encrusted on top of the   
handle. It's blade was strong, silver and sharper than a razor.  
Ron slowly drew in a breath. 'The Sword of Souls! The weapon of   
Judgment!...but it's equal is this.' And he also drew a sword.  
It's hilt was silver, and had a serpent carved in blood red into it.   
It's blade was thin, but instead of being silver, it was as white as a pearl.  
'The Blade of the Serpent. It's hilt was made from snake's fangs. It   
once belonged to Voldemort.' With that, he bowed.  
'Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing?' Hermione asked calmly.  
'Why, it's only proper to bow to your enemy before a duel.' His eyes   
glittered with malice. 'Now, Ferret, bow to-AGH!!'  
Draco had thrown his sword into Ron's chest while Ron talked. Instead of   
the wound just bleeding, it disintegrated his whole chest into a pile of   
ashes. Soon, all that was left of him was a pile of ashes. 'And, THAT is why   
you don't bow before your enemy does.'  
'OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!' Hermione yelled, and kissed him on the   
cheek.   
'Good job, Ferret Boy.' Harry said, laughing.  
^*^Flashback^*^  
'Only with Cunning's sword can they defeat the Flaming Man. When the   
Flaming Traitor's death has been done, in a month it shall have a pestilence   
come.'  
^*^end flashback^*^ 

A/N- This was a quite odd chapter, yah? Yah. Kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Whirlpool of Sin  
Ships: Harry/Hermione  
Disclaimer: If....you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *clap clap*   
If....you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *Clap clap* If you own   
Harry Potter, and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you own Harry   
Potter clap your hands! *JK Rowling claps her hands*  
A/N: Thanx 1 my reviewer I.WM . On with the story! YaY!   
  
Severus Snape had gone to the Apothecary in Hogsmeade earlier that day to   
restock on his boomslang skin. He had had to wait for several hours, so he   
stayed at the Three Broomsticks. Finally, it was around 2 AM when he had   
gotten his order in. He made his way back on the road to Hogwarts, the moon   
fully hidden, casting a ghastly shadow over the path.  
Silently following Snape, a shadow had their garrot at the ready: ready   
to kill. They accidentally snapped a twig, and threw themself into the shadow.  
Snape turned around blindly in the dark. "Who's there?" He called out,   
anxiety consuming him.  
The shadow brought themself out again as soon as Snape turned and   
continued walking.   
Throwing the garrot 'round Snape's neck, the shadow whispered to him. "Go   
to Hell, Snape, for torment over the years...."  
~  
Hermione awoke to the noise of her wands shooting off purple sparks: she   
was needed at work. Yawning and disentangling herself from her husband, she   
slipped into her work robes, brushed her hair and teeth, applied her makeup,   
planted a kiss on her husband's cheek, and checked in on Iris.  
She Apparated into work, to find the whole Ministry in an uproar.   
Another murder; this time: Severus Snape. 

A/N- Yay! Another chapter! Check out my other fics, please! And   
review!  



	7. Chapter 7

(A/N- This I had to add because I realized I had left a HUGE plot hole,   
and due to that, I have to re-type my whole story, but I'm glad that it was   
brought to my attention, or I would've felt REALLY dumb. So, this is   
basically a FYI. K? K. This will probably play a larger part in the story,   
but I dunno, since I have to re-type it. )  
Fred Weasley was at his home and shop, 3W's. He and his wife Angelina had   
moved into the level above the shop, before his wife had died due to a bad   
'Incendio' spell.  
Fred and George had been planning to re-model the shop during the summer,   
but that had never worked out, due to his twin's death in the war.  
The war. That damned fight had lost him his twin, business partner and   
best friend. Whenever Fred thought about it, he had the urge to throw   
something. Just because he had gone to face-off Voldemort with Harry and   
Draco, he had been killed. If he hadn't made General, he would've been safe.  
Damn whoever gave him the damn position.  
Damn it all.  
Fred put his head into his hands. It was all a big 'if'.   
If that damned Auror hadn't tried to burn off a hostage's magical ropes,   
his wife wouldn't have died.  
He laid back on the couch that his mother had given him and Angelina on   
their wedding day. He let his mind wander...  
And his thoughts fell onto The-Boy-Who-Lived and his wife. No, he   
certainly didn't blame Harry or Hermione for his twin's death. Harry had   
avenged George's death with Draco and Ron by killing the Dark Lord. Hermione   
had been his twin's girlfriend, and she had helped with the war, tending to   
the wounded and spying. No, it wasn't their faults at all.  
Neither was it Draco Malfoy's. As much as he hated 'that slimy bugger',   
he knew that it wasn't his fault either, and he had to at least pretend to be   
civil to him for that, and due to the fact that his sister was dating him.  
No, it was none of their faults.   
Perhaps it was Harry's fault.  
Fred's thoughts became more wild, as he had been drinking bottle after   
bottle of Absinthe.  
Yes....he hadn't protected George when the spell hit him.   
He had probably WANTED George dead, so he could have Hermione.  
A sharp knock on the door brought Fred back to his senses: it was no   
one's fault.   
As Fred opened the door, he fell dead to his feet as a stranger shot a   
deadly spell at him.  
And the world went black.  
(A/N- Wow. That became really random as I went on. Please Review! And   
BTW, the next chapter of Whirlpool of Sin should be up within the week.) 


	8. Chapter 8

  
The next day, the two could barely even move. They were sooo tired, and   
had to get to Hogsmeade. Home. They were going Home. (A/N- I capitalize that   
because...oh I dunno. I just did. )  
Finally, at around three, they were ready to leave. They had enchanted   
their trunks to be so small they could fit in their pockets. They jumped on   
Harry's broom (Mione got a Firebolt, also, which was still top of the line),   
and sped off towards Hogsmeade.  
~  
Finally, they landed in front of a large house near the shop Fred and   
George's. (A/N-Fred and George opened it before George died.) It was a three   
level brick house with a balcony. Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead, and   
whispered to her, 'We're home.'  
She was sleeping deeply, and didn't wake up, so Harry carried her into   
the house. *Wow*, Harry thought. *Sirius sure did good finding us this   
place...* The front hall was white granite, furnished with a thick red   
carpet, a long table, and several pillars to the ceiling. A chandelier made   
of pure crystal hung over their heads. A long, winding staircase lead up to   
the second and third floors. Two hallways on either side of him lead to the   
left, and to the right.  
He gently set her down in a chair, and kissed her. 'Mione...wake   
up...we're home.  
She slowly opened one eye, and then the other, then yawned. '...Harry?   
Are we home?'  
He nodded. 'Yep. We're here.'  
She jumped up like she'd been electrocuted. 'Let's go look at the house!'  
Harry laughed. 'Come on then. Left or right?' He asked, referring to the   
halls.  
'Left.' She said, grinning evilly. They walked down the hall, hand in   
hand, (A/N-I know, I know...it's corny.) when they reached a large room, done   
in scarlet, with a huge fireplace, three leather armchairs by the fire and a   
couch, a table, and a radio. Many pictures were on the walls, too many to   
describe. From that room, they ended up in the kitchen.  
A dozen house-elves were bustling about, preparing their meals. When the   
two walked in, all the house-elves bowed, then continued preparing the meal.  
As they continued walking, they saw a door with a Snitch carved onto it.   
'Shall we see what's inside?' Harry asked.  
'Of course.' Hermione opened the door and gasped. *A Quidditch   
Stadium?!*   
'Whoa.......' Harry said in awe of the room. 'Let's go on.' He said   
after a few minutes.  
As they walked, they found the music room, dining room and the servants   
quarters. Finally, they found themselves back in the entrance hall. When they   
went right, they found it led to the backyard.   
Upstairs, they found the Master Bedroom, and nearly fainted. Done in a   
deep purple, the whole room seemed to glow. The bed was King sized, the   
balcony was right outside, tapestries were all over the walls...it was   
beautiful. There were 2 guest bedrooms, one done in blue and the other in red.  
They also found a huge bathroom; even bigger than the Head Boy/Girl's   
bathroom at Hogwarts! Two huge tubs, with thousands of taps! Two vanity   
stands, two robe closets...every luxury was there!  
Finally, they had finished, and went to bed...but didn't fall asleep for   
a while...(A/N-As said before, this is NOT NC-17, so I'm not writing in sex   
scenes. Your imagination is for that. =D )  
~  
'Is she....dead?' Ron asked, tears filling his eyes.  
'...I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. There's nothing we could do to save her.'  
Dr. Longbottom sighed.  
'NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' He screamed, and ran out of the hospital.  
^*^flashback^*^  
'Lavendar! Sweetheart! I'm back!' Ron walked in from working outside.  
'Ron...I...oh....' Lavendar was on the floor, something sharp was in her   
chest.  
'LAVENDAR!!! OH MY GOD!!!!' He screamed, and he apparated with her out   
of the house, to a hospital.  
^*^end flashback^*^  
He ran through the rain...when something occurred to him. * Why should   
only I have to suffer for this...EVERYONE WILL SUFFER ALONG WITH ME!!!* He   
did a series of spells, and turned more and more into a Dark Lord...  
~  
'OH MY GOD!!!! AGH!!! HARRY, COME HERE, QUICK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE   
THIS!' Hermione screamed from the living room.  
Harry ran in, thinking she was in trouble. 'What?'  
'WE'VE BEEN ACCEPTED AS TEACHERS AT HOGWARTS!!!!' She yelled, positively   
overjoyed.  
Harry blinked. 'I thought you were in trouble.'  
She grinned. 'No, I'm fine! But we get to teach at Hogwarts!!! The   
openings are...Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration!'  
Now Harry seemed excited. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts! Oh cool!!'  
'Oh, I've ALWAYS wanted to teach Transfiguration!' Hermione squealed.  
And I've always wanted to teach DADA!!' They jumped into each others'  
arms, positively overjoyed.  
~  
A tall man, with pale white skin and blue hair walked down the streets of   
Hogsmeade. His eyes were narrow and red. No one who once knew him would   
recognize him. He wore a dark gray cloak, which made him look like death   
itself.  
As he approached the more crowded part of town, he saw a large, three story   
brick house. He grinned. *Trick or Treat* He thought, smirking, as he burst   
open the door. 

A/N- Cliffie! Who is this weird guy? Review!

  



	9. Chapter 9

The Case Thickens   
(A/N- Sorry about the wait, as short as it was. I got my time limited by   
someone who shall remain nameless (*cough*DAD!*cough*), and I couldn't get   
this typed due to writer's block. Here we go!)  
Hermione sat back in her chair. Snape. That certainly was unexpected. As   
much as she had loathed him, she felt a slight pang of sorrow...or was it   
hunger?  
She hadn't eaten a big breakfast, so she assumed that was it.   
She made her way down to the main office to grab a doughnut. As she was   
busy deciding whether chocolate with sprinkles had less calories than caramel   
with coconut, someone tapped her shoulder.  
"Hermione? I got a memo from Justin: he has a list of suspects for you to   
check out." Hannah Abott, her secretary, told her as Hermione grabbed the   
caramel doughnut.  
Hermione nodded, and poured herself some coffee. Hannah hurried back to   
her desk, and grabbed a copy of Witch Weekly.  
Hermione, balancing her coffee and doughnut in one hand, while opening her   
door with the other, wondered how Justin had gotten a suspect list.  
She set down her coffee and what was left of her doughnut and sat down.   
She picked up the paper that Hannah had dropped off, and skimmed the list: 

Morag MacDougal-British-Male-convicted of murder in 2005  
Ryan O'Donnell-Irish-Male-convicted of serial murder in 2001  
Nagorm El Yaf-Celtic/British-Female-convicted of murder and extortion  
Nightlife-British-Unknown-serial murderer, rapist, thief  
Hermione sighed: what if the murderer was unknown? What would they deal   
with then? She set the list down, and picked up the bagged evidence.  
Dirt samples and photos.   
Oh brother.  
"Granger!" Her boss, Justin Finch-Fletchy burst into her office, holding   
a wire garrot with blood running on it. Everyone called her by her maiden   
surname, due to the fact that her husband was often with her.  
"Yeah?" She asked, startled.  
"We just found this by Snape's body. Seems the killer left it, and we   
found some DNA on it that wasn't Snape's! Check it out on your 'Tracker, will   
you?" Justin tossed the bag to her. Her 'Tracker' was her BloodTracker5000:   
the best device in identifying DNA. It was shaped a bit like a computer   
notebook, with a slot at the bottom to hold the DNA, and/or the object it was   
on.  
Hermione caught the bag in mid-air. "Alright. I'll check in with you   
later, right?"  
"Later, Herm." Justin left the office.  
Hermione took the bag, and examined it's contents before placing it into   
the Tracker.  
Seconds later, the results appeared on her screen. The unidentified DNA   
matched 10 different witches and wizards!  
This was going to take a long time...  
(A/N- Yeah. I dunno if this was shorter or longer than my other chaps cuz   
I don't have word count! Wahh!! Rightieo! Please review!)


End file.
